My Valentine
by BlackPhoenixlove
Summary: Near and Mello, compete to become the Valentine of a certain Person.


**A/N: To my Special Someone...**

**My Valentine:**

He never understood the concept of this holiday. Heart shaped boxes with assorted chocolates inside, tiny cards with less than flattering puns printed on. Why people went out of their way to celebrate such a discriminating holiday was completely out of his analytical abilities.

But of course, he never had a Valentine.

He always received a few cards or chocolates from a few admirers around the orphanage; however he never accepted any of them. To him, they were just cleverly written commitments hidden in such words as, "Bee mine..." with an insistent bee painted on to draw a dotted heart with its stinger.

To him, if he were to accept any of these "Valentines" then he would be signing over his status to a love-sick female, or on rare occasions, a love-sick male.

However, this year was different because this year, for the very first time, he wanted to give a Valentine and have it be accepted by the receiver.

The idea was given to him by none other than Mello. The irritable blonde had, to his surprise, been excited about the upcoming holiday. He stated this out loud to no one in particular, as he contemplated over the perfect gift to give to his admirer.

"Chocolates would be too clichéd. Perhaps I should bake a cake, or maybe cookies."

Mello, much to Near's annoyance, paced the room in a precise pattern which occasionally had the blonde stepping over his "in-progress" building of the Leaning Tower.

"Look Mel, why don't you write a poem or somethin'. People usually dig that romantic crap. But I say if you really want to get your Valentine sweatin', buy them a classic video game. I know I'd fall in love with the first person who gives me an original copy of Paper Mario as a Valentine gift. Phew boy, I love that game."

Mello's attention was soon occupied by the laid back red head, who sat back in the game room chair playing some sort of racing game on a nicely preserved PSP.

"Look Matt, this isn't just some ordinary Valentine who will accept any dumb old gift like, Paper Mario. I need a gift that will catch this person's attention making them question my true motifs, which in theory, will have that certain someone come to me for answers, therefore allowing me the chance to spill my heart out, not through a lone gift, but also in person."

Without turning his attention away from his current game, Matt rearranged himself in the chair so that his legs dangled over its head rest allowing his head to lie peacefully in the seat of the chair.

"So in other words, you wanna make sure that if you get turned down... it's in the privacy of your own sanctuary, away from the people who will be little you because of it."

Once again to Near's surprise, Mello's shoulders slumped forth in defeat.

"Yeah..."

Matt adjusted the goggles on his face, moving them so they rested on his forehead just beneath his hairline.

"Whoa, now seriously...who is this Secret Admirer, that has even The Great Mello admittin' defeat."

The curiosity had finally gotten to him also, who was it that had, as Matt called him, The Great Mello, so desperate for their attention?

"It's none of your business, but I'll give you a hint. It's the only person who's worth any of MY attention and has a great deal to do with my future. Is weird but smart. Unique but cute, and has a mind that cannot be analyzed by just any ordinary Joe. He loves a challenge, can be childish at times and hates to lose. This person is just my type."

"Who...Near?"

The last tile of the Leaning Tower missed its platform and fell to the carpet by his feet, please no.

"What!? No you idiot! This person surpasses even Near."

Matt kicked himself out of the chair, rolling back onto his feet with the PSP still placed gracefully in his hands.

"Yeah sure he does. It's Near and we both know it."

Matt winked at the reddening blonde, before pulling on his goggles and making his leave.

Near once again attempted to place the final tile in its rightful place, but was this time interrupted by a heated blonde. He watched as the latter pointed a finger so rudely in his face.

"Look, don't let Matt give you any ideas. My Valentine will NEVER be you, this person is MUCH more smarter than you. SO much cuter than you, and lives a life that you can only HOPE to surpass."

With that The Great Mello turned on his heel and left the room. Leaving Near to think to himself as he was finally able to complete his Leaning Tower.

"If it is not me, then it can only be one other person..."

Near pulled his knee to his chest as he twirled a lock of his platinum hair. Matt may not have gotten the clues, but he sure did. The person Mello was describing was none other than L, the greatest detective in the world.

A light flush rose to the boy's cheeks, he remembered when he had first seen their predecessor. He was just as Mello had described, unique but cute.

And he was here. L would be staying at Wammy's House for a few days and Valentine's Day included one of those days.

Maybe he should...

No, L cannot be into such a foolish holiday...

Could he? What if he was, then he would praise Mello for giving him a gift and resent Near for not even considering.

This could affect L's choice in a Successor.

Looking over his completed tower, Near tugged lightly on his hair as he predicted the events of Valentine's week.

"So once again, L has unknowingly dragged Mello and I into a competition."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Why do I continue to do these things to myself --…this was supposed to be a one-shot…but as you can see, there will be more parts to ****come.**** But trust me this will be a short story…very short.**

**This story was supposed to go out on Valentine's Day, but low and behold…Computer problems cause me to postpone…However, my b-day just passed and my new Lap Top came, so YEAH …Privacy to type in late hours of the night and portable capabilities; meaning I can now type while laying in bed…Which I am doing right now… I'm oh so happy. Oh yeah and Mello's little nickname, The Great Mello, is in reference to the book, ****The Great Gatsby.**** One of my personal faves.**

**But anyway…Happy Belated Valentine's Day…-- I guess. Hope everyone will enjoy this story. Review Please…. **


End file.
